


Loss

by hopalong2



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopalong2/pseuds/hopalong2
Summary: I don't own anything purely fanficSet after season 7





	1. Chapter 1

SG1 had been sent to P3Y204 for a routine archeological study and survey. Daniel and Tealc were wondering in nearby ruins as Sam and Mitchell reminisced.

"Do you miss the academy?" He asked grinning. She smiled in return "ya know in some ways yes, in others not one single tiny bit. Before he could inquire what she meant, the wormhole unexpectedly sprang to life.

The two dove for cover just as Sam's radio sprang to life. "Col Carter do you read?" Sam was perplexed, the voice was Tom Reynolds, not Jack. She shot a look at Cam who bounced his shoulders in return 

They lowered theirs weapons as Sam keyed the mic " yes, Col. Go ahead" there was a pause, Sam got increasingly nervous. "Sam, you need to come back.." now she was near panic. They had married 2 years ago and didn't care who saw what. "Why? Is jack ok? Put him on, NOW!" She felt Cams hand on her shoulder in silent support and a plea to calm down 

"He's fine, well sort of, he doesn't know I'm doing this." Her eyes widened, that was a serious thing to open the wormhole without permission. "Reynolds what the hell is going on?". There was another pause "his mom died Sam...it was sudden, heart attack. He was told about 20 minutes ago."

Sam liked the woman, she had readily accepted her to the family. She swallowed the lump in her throat. "You kept him there right!"  
"Yes, he hasn't said much and he's been in the gym since the call. I have a man watching."

Sam looked at Cam who nodded and keyed his own mic " Reynolds she's on her way, we'll stay here. Take care of him." 

Five minutes later Sam was running down the ramp pulling off gear. She shot a look to Reynolds, "no change." She nodded and ran to the gym. She saw the SF Reynolds had posted and dismissed him. "Ma'am the cameras are ordered off until further notice" she nodded in appreciation.

She looked up at the track and training area which was suspended above an Olympic size pool. He wasn't on the track but she could her the thud of the punching bag. She climbed the stairs pulling off her vest and jacket.

She felt tears fall when she saw him. He hadn't changed, there he stood beating the bag in his class A's still on from a earlier meeting. His jacket thrown to the floor, tie gone, she half untucked. He took a hard right swing which propelled the bag off its harness and it hit the wall. Sam jumped at the noise.

Jack didn't even slow down. He turned towards the ledge and bolted past her jumping the rail and falling to the water below.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

She watched him expecting him to surface....he wasn't. In fact there was nothing. She could see his white shirt near the bottom.... completely still.

Sam hoisted herself over the rail and splashed with a thud sailing towards him. She was fully clothed including her boots, swimming was nearly impossible. It didn't matter....

She grabbed him cupping his nose and mouth to prevent inhaling. When she tried to rise, she couldn't. She fought his weight and the equipment she still wore. 

Fighting panic she turned him to her and grabbed his lips creating a vacuum with her hands. She pushed what reserve air she had into him then grabbing his feet she pushed hers aganst the bottom and shoved him up hoping the change in pressure would let him wake.

Jack was on his way up, there was nothing more she could do. Her attention sunk down to her boots which were seemingly attached to the bottom of a deep pool. She could feel the pressure building as she tried to loosen the laces.

"God let him make it, please i don't care about me but please don't take him please." She stopped working. " Take me instead, god please leave him and take me."

Jack meanwhile had reached shallower water. He jerked awake and started to inhale before realizing where he was. He kicked for the surface breaking thru with a jolt. After coughing a lungs worth of water he was unbelievably confused. 

"How did I? Was she really? But where?" His attention shot to where he had surfaced and all he saw was a blurry blob. "NO!!" he shouted, took in a deep breath and dove. 

As he got closer he could make out her blonde hair against the dark outfit. He also could see the problem. She was strong but even he couldn't have lifted a fully clothed man plus himself and in combat boots. 

He stopped at her mouth giving her a breath. Her eyes popped open slightly. He dove deeper and pulled his knife from his pocket. He still carried it, old habits. He cut the laces freeing her. He pushed off the bottom grabbbing her waist and flew topside. 

They both surfaced semi conscious, coughing up water. They knew to lay in their backs as the room spun, swimming was pointless. Jack laid Sam over him and he lay back as his head cleared.

He had begun to move them to the shallows when her hands went to her face. He exploded pushing her upright and yanking her to face him.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? DO YOU KNOW HOW CLOSE.... WHAT THE FUCK WHERE YOU THINKING SAMANTHA! GOD DAMNIT YOU COULDVE DIED! WHY THE FUCKING HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?"

He grabbed her, and shook her "WHY DAMNIT ANSWER ME! He was shaking, tears streamed this face as he sobbed still clutching her clothes. "AM I SPOSED TO LOSE EVERYONE I FUCKING LOVE IN ONE DAY IS THAT IT??? HUH? " he asked with a shake. Then he released her. "What about you?" He didn't answer, "WHAT ABOUT YOU?" she screamed WHAT ABOUT YOU? THE IMPACT KNOCKED YOU OUT, WHAT IF I IR SOMEONE HADNT BEEN HERE? WHAT ITS OK FOR YOU TO LEAVE ME? " he looked at her "you would've been ok.." she looked back at him in shock " that's what you wanted.... isn't it?" She started hyperventilating "you, you, you...." No other words would come. He moved towards her but she pulled violently away "YOU BASTARD! WHY IS IT OK TO LEAVE ME? IF YOU WANT TO THAT BAD BY ALL MEANS DO, LEAVE, BE HAPPY" she screamed thru her tears. He started for her again and she backed away sobbing, Then she abruptly turned and started swimming frantically. "SHIT!" he swore and tried to follow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

She was going so fast he couldn't catch up. He was gonna have to play dirty. On her 4th lap he went partway and waited. When she was about to cross him he lunged for her wrapping himself around her and holding still. 

Sam fought back violently. She finally elbowed him hard enough he released her. She kept swimming. When he made it to the surface he gasped. She stopped and glared at him. " Jesus Sam" her anger raged "WHAT? SO YOU COULDVE DIED.... AGAIN. ISN'T THAT WHAT YOU WANT?" 

She tried to hold it together, to be cold and unfeeling, she couldn't. Her tears burst from her and she shook with her sobs. "How dare you? After everything we went through to be together, how.... how" she couldn't finish. Her heart literally broken. 

He started for her when she dove and collected her boots then kicked to the surface. Then she went past him to the ladder and pulled herself out and headed for the locker room.

By the time he got across the pool and out, He ran to the locker room. All he found was her soaked clothes in the laundry as the door closed.  
He stripped and grabbed his flight suit it was the easiest to put on. Within minutes he was on his way to the surface.

Jack hit the parking lot just as her Indian roared from the gate. "Dear God please let her be going home...." Getting into his truck his phone was beeping constantly. He flipped it open, 23 missed calls, "family, family, family, yadda yadda" He couldn't do this alone, he had to find her first. He decided and headed down the mountain.

Sam screeched to a stop in the driveway so pissed she could hardly see. She slammed the door open and went for the closet fully intending on packing a bag. She was in her flight suit as well. It smelled like him. She"d worn it after their last flight when he had proposed.

Tossing the bag aside she pulled at the zipper and headed into the bathroom. She turned the shower on as hot as possible and sat in the tub letting it rain down on her. Then her tears started. "I know he's devastated about his mom but how could he even think of...." The mere thought made her sobs stronger, louder. 

"HOW DARE YOU??? HOW DARE YOU???" her head fell into her hands. "I don't mean anything to him...." She wailed into the air.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

Jack was listening, his head spun, what had he done? He went to the bathroom and pulled back the curtain. She didn't look up, her head cradled on her knees. He didn't even undress, he stepped in front of her and knelt so he was face to face or would be. 

He reached forward and cupped her cheeks then kissed her head and rested his on it. "Samantha, you are everything to me. Please look at me love, He gently moved her cheeks up and soon her brilliant blue eyes where blinking tears at him.

"When I got the news about....um I snapped I became who I was before.... before you. I know sorry doesn't mean anything but I am so sorry I did that to you. I love you Sam, will all I am I promise. Please forgive me, I need you, please forgive me, I need you so much." "You scared me..." She said her voice shaking. "What if I hadn't been there?" He chuckled "no big loss. " She exploded "DAMN YOU JACK! DID YOU EVEN THINK WHAT THAT WOULD DO TO ME? WHAT IT DID DO TO ME?" she was panting trying to catch her breath. "YEAH YOU DID THE STUPIDEST THING YOU COULDVE AND ALMOST KILLED YOURSELF!" She turned the water off and stared at him. "I'd rather die myself than lose you...." She pushed past him leaving him ti remember when he'd said that about her. He stripped off his flight suit and grabbed a towel following her to the bedroom. He stopped cold, she was packing a bag. He sat on the bed looking at her. She had tears running down her cheeks and she was biting her lips to hold in sobs. Something snapped in him. He hung his head and shook with emotion. "I am such an ass, you have every reason to leave but.... He looked at her, not stopping his own tears, I hope to god you don't, please." He didn't wait for a response, he grabbed a pair of pants and left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

She heard the front door open and saw him walking towards the dock. She slumped into a chair, not knowing what to do. God she wished there were someone to talk to. Her thoughts were interrupted by a splash.

Looking out the window again, she saw him surface in the lake on his way the float. She watched him flip and head back. She turned and saw her bag on the bed. 

She walked past it and grabbed some shorts and a shirt and went outside. He had stopped sprinting and was treading looking at the sky. Suddenly she heard him curse loudly. Then there was a barrage of swear words she was sure stemmed from years in the service. Then his fists flew. 

She could only catch a word here and there but he mostly berated himself. Her heart broke, she recognized the anger, the hurt from when her mom died. 

"I DONT DESERVE HER...AND I FUCKED IT UP!"

Sams eyes shot back to him, he was talking about her. Her body moved before her mind knew it. 

He had started yelling again and didn't hear her dive. He had his back to her finishing his latest tirade when she came up behind him. "You haven't fucked anything up jack.." he spun around in shock that she was still there. He couldn't move fast enough to her. She almost went under from the force. He grabbed her so tight, "thank God, thank God." He shook with tears so hard it scared her. She took a deep breath and brought her mouth to his ear. "Listen to me, I love you. I fought like hell for you. You are mine and I don't give up what's mine....ever do you hear me?" He pulled his head back from hers and cupped her cheeks. His lips were trying to move but emotion still coursed thru him all that came out were strangled sobs. She" put her forehead to his. "Sshh it's ok baby, calm down, it's ok. Cmere turn around" He did as she asked. " Ok take a deep breath" she felt him inhale and she let them sink beneath the water. Holding him with both arms she used her legs to control their movement. She surfaced them and instructed to breathe in deep again. They returned to the solace. She held him tight placing gentle kisses down his neck as she glided them closer to shore.

Tbc


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

This time when they surfaced he cried out. "'how do I get thru this? And he collapsed into shuddering sobs in her arms. Sam guided him to shore and sat wrapped around him as he cried. "I miss her....how do I do this Sam? She held him tightly against her. "Let yourself feel, jack."

"I'm so sorry, baby. I'm so sorry" he whispered then the reality of losing his mom must've hit him because she had never heard him sob like he was in her arms.

She guided them to shore and sat in the shallows holding him to her while he cried. She ran her fingers thru his hair as he began to calm.  
"Please tell me this gets easier..." He finally whispered. Sam held him tight "it does, it takes a while but it does." He nodded against her. "Cmon let's get you cleaned up." She said pulling him to his feet.

They walked in the house to a ringing phone. Jack walked past the phone and went into the bedroom. Sam answered "Colonel how is he?" Sam exhaled it was Gen Hammond. " Um pretty in shock sir. I think he's finally settling a little but it's been bad sir. " Hammond sighed " He hasn't answered a phone all day. I've taken the funeral arrangements from his family. I'll pass on that he's ok. Stay with him Sam, you both are on downtime, I've got the SGC. Keep me apprised is that understood?" 

Sam smiled. ",Yes sir... Thank you sir. " " Very good Col. I'll have the arrangements sent to your laptop."

She hung up the phone and took a deep breath. Grabbing bottled water she headed to the bedroom. He laid on the bed staring at the ceiling. She sat next to him. "It was Hammond, he has the arrangements and we're on downtime until.... things are taken care of. He didnt look at her, his posture didn't change. He whispered "thank you" he then rolled away from her and folded in on himself.

Sam knew she shouldn't but she began to feel a little pissed at being blown off. She got up and crossed the bed. She pulled the pillow from his grasp and sat in its place. She pulled him into her lap. 

He tensed then when she ran her fingers thru his hair. He wrapped his arms around her and his tears fell. "I love you jack, please don't shut me out ok?" He nodded against her " I'm sorry"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

The trip to Minnesota was planned the next day. They planned on attending the funeral then driving downstate to the cabin for a few days. Jack was quiet on the drive. When they got to his family's house he sat and stared. She knew what was happening. She remembered the day of her mother's funeral. The flood of memories was overpowering. Sam reached for him but he slipped from her grasp and grabbed his uniform heading inside. She sat in shock for a minute then grabbed hers and followed. She found jack inside talking to a man she guessed was his dad. When she entered the house they both looked at her. "Who's this?" Jacks father asked. "A friend dad, we work together" jack stared at Sam who stood there in shock. She managed to stick out her hand "pleased to meet you." The older man nodded "likewise ma'am." Sam stared at jack in hurt disbelief. He hung his head and tried to put his hand on her shoulder as she passed him but she ducked away fighting back tears. They changed silently. Jack finish first and sat watching her touch up her makeup. He could tell she'd been crying. "Sam I....." he didn't get to finish, she dropped her compact and was out the door. The service was beautiful, the wake was awful a regular game of keep away. Jack trying to talk to Sam and she evading him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

They left the next day supposedly for the cabin. When his family's house was no longer in sight she spoke. 

"I want to go home.." jack looked at her then back to the road. "Why?" He almost whispered. She started shaking as her tears fell in such force that she couldn't hold back. She turned away from him taking her sweater and holding it to her face.

Her body shook with her sobs and she didn't care. She literally felt her heart break. He roared the truck off the road and stopped. Jack reached for her but she pulled away. He reached again and she fought back blocking his attempts to get close.

"HOW DARE YOU?!! WHAT THE FUCK WAS ALL THAT? A COLLEAGUE A COWORKER IS THAT ALL I AM?? FUCK YOU ONEILL!" 

Sam collapsed into tears then jumped out of the truck. Jack sat there stunned... Why had he been so cold? Now here he sat, alone, on one of the worst days in his life, watching the woman he loved literally run away.

He turned the truck around and sped after her. When he got close he jumped out and chased her. Catching up he pushed her down, she flipped herself back to her feet and decked him flat.

"Feel better?" He asked. "No!" She replied "you hurt me...so badly jack. Why would you...." She couldn't continue her head dropped with her tears.

"I don't know Sam, you deserve more than a lame excuse." There was a long pause "will you go to the cabin with me? Please?" She didn't move but dropped her fists. He stood and wrapped her in a hug which she didn't return. She broke free and walked to the truck.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

The rest of the trip was in silence, when they arrived she bolted from the truck inside. As he came through the door the guest bedroom door slammed shut. 

He stopped at the door and heard her soft cries. He went to his bedroom and sat on his big, empty bed. 

Hours passed, still no sign of her. Jack went outside to clear his head, walk around a bit. When he returned he spotted Sam in the lake. She was swiftly sprinting back and forth almost like flying. He walked closer to her and sat on the dock his feet dangling in the water.

She stopped in front of him "did you need something sir?" Sir...she hadn't called him that I ages. He sat there staring..."sir?" She asked louder. 

He jumped in and grabbed her "SIR? IT'S SIR AGAIN IS IT?" she wiggled briefly against him. " Isn't that how you want it sir?" Locking eyes with her he turned them so her back was against the dock.

He then kissed her so hard her body arched against him. She moaned in protest as he pinned both her hands in one of his. The other was wrapped in the waistband if her shorts. She gasped loudly when he ripped them off

His fingers moved to her opening and found it swollen and ready. He pulled at his own shorts letting his erection spring free. He grabbed her lips in a rough kiss as he entered her quick and hard. She screamed trying to get loose, he wouldn't let her His mouth traveled down her body taking in each nipple and sucking hard. 

She bucked towards him. He grabbed her neck and held her head to his while he drove himself into her. He yelled as he emptied himself into her. It took him a few moments to realize she was crying. "I guess everyone was right...I did fuck my way to the top..." She yanked her arms free and dove away from him heading out into the lake. Jack couldn't believe his ears. Suddenly terrified of losing her he took off to follow. She rested on her back looking up at the sky while tears rolled down her cheeks. She was unaware he was there until "Sam?" She didn't respond but begrudgingly collapsed into tears. Jack moved closer his hands going around her waist. He pulled her to him and she fought hitting him in the chest and shoulders. Finally a slap connected with his face and it snapped to the side. "Want another try?" He asked calmly. She looked at him and sobbed bringing her hands up to her face. He slowly wrapped around her and headed for shore, his heart breaking with every sob. Once there he tried to gather her to him but she refused shakily walking up on the bank herself. In self preservation mode she walked into the cabin and started towards the guest bedroom when He stopped her and guided her to the bathroom


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

She was pale, flat, emotionless as he started the shower and undressed then he removed her top and guided her inside. Her blank stare worried him and he tried to get her to respond. She studied the floor so he knelt underneath her. "Samantha I'm sorry you feel that way, you know it isn't true. I love you and I wanted you because i miss you. I'm sorry about the funeral I just....can't figure out how to go on. He swallowed hard, if you want to leave I understand but please.... please stay."

She sucked her bottom lip between her teeth to hold back her cries but she didn't move. He cautiously stood and began washing her gently. 

"I hate myself Sam, for how I made you feel. Like I said before you deserve more than a lame excuse....I have no idea why you still want to be here. But... ," 

She waited tensely feeling both of his hands slide up to her shoulders and squeeze slightly. She then felt his head rest on hers and subtle shaking as he cried. Her back was still to him. She wasn't ready to face him but she leaned back against him and reached her arms back to hold his body to hers.

Her heart broke as she felt him sob against her. She thought of how many times he put her back together, all the times he was there for her. She breathed deeply and turned.

The movement cause him to look at her. Her beautiful blue eyes glistening with tears he had caused. "Baby I'm...." She stilled him then kissed him softly on the lips. Then she took the soap from him and began washing him like he had been to her.

"Sit down" she whispered and he sat on the bench in the shower. She began to wash his hair which she didn't normally do. He always loved her fingers thru his hair. As she massaged silent tears continued to fall. 

As she was reaching for the shower head she heard "don't leave me...." She didn't respond verbally but she switched from the main shower head to the removable one and slowly rinsed his hair running her nails thru over and over. Then pulling him towards her with the pretense of rinsing his back but the action landed his face between her breasts.

She continued rinsing calmly as his arms came up and wrapped around her. She kissed his head then reached under his chin and made him look at her. His eyes were red and puffy. She bent and kissed each one then his mouth playing with his tongue. 

He stood slowly and raised her into his arms without breaking the kiss. He shut the water off and carried her to the bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

He laid her down like an infant and stared at her. ",I love you" she kissed him and whispered "I love you" her lips just brushing his. 

She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him to her. He gently let his weight settle on her being cradled by her thighs. She hooked her feet on his calves opening herself to him and making him moan into her mouth. He moved to her neck sucking her pulse point. She arched her body in response.

She could feel him growing between her legs and she ground down on him. "OH OH SAM STOP GOD. He thrust back against her finding her clit and she gasped loudly. He kissed her so deeply she sunk into the mattress as he lined himself up and thrust inside.

Her legs flew up as he swallowed her scream. She panted and rocked herself trying to receive him.

He didn't wait for her. He shoved himself in and out like she was a ragdoll

"JACK PLEASE PLEASE I CAN'T....." She couldn't finish her thought as he slammed u to her again. "JACK!!! " sobs poured out of her. She was sure He was tearing her. 

He withdrew and she started to move when he slammed into her so hard her head his the headboard. "OOOWW STOP DAMMIT YOU'RE HURTING ME,!" she started crying trying to wiggle out of his grasp. He was in shock watching her cry and she pushed him forcefully off her and tried to leave. "OOWWW She yelled and went to sit suddenly looking very white.

He reached for her but she batted him away and tried to stand again a little more successfully.l

She walked slowly to the bathroom and locked the door.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

Jack was horrified how could he not have known he was hurting her..... He jumped off the bed and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Sam? God Sam are you alright?" There was no answers but her small whimpers. "Sam please open the door...."

"No, I'm ok go back to bed..." He laid his forehead against the door "bullshit Sam, I hear you crying, please."

"Please jack, go away"

Pushing off the door he went to his pants pockets, his keys, the small little key to the gun safe. He couldn't take losing her. 

Sam listened thru her tears at the sound of keys rattling and she thought he was leaving her. Her shock turned to horror when she heard the distinctive klunk of the gun safe being unlocked.

She was still naked but ripped the bathroom door open and flew out.

She was met with the screen door slamming. She followed him, "is this how it's gonna be? Whenever we have a fight I have to worry about you eating your gun...huh? Is this how it's going to be?"

"I hurt you, I..." He was interrupted. "SO FUCKING WHAT? YOU HURT ME....IM NOT GONNA FUCKING BREAK!!"

Sam wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm not living like this jack....I'm a big girl and I'm fine. I'm not living like this. You decide.....

She walked abruptly passed him and down the dock diving off into the lake.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

She surfaced and waited, hoping she made the right call. There he was walking towards the lake. She saw his hands empty and let herself relax a little.

She flipped on her back and floated waiting for him. Jack approached in a gentle crawl. When he could reach her he pressed his lips to her temple and whispered "I love you" in her ear. Then he let himself sink. 

She inhaled deeply and followed wrapping herself around him and french kissing him. They embraced as they headed up. Breaking thru the surface they didn't let go. "I am so sorry baby, im sorry for being so cold and for hurting you. God Sam can you ever forgive me? Please? I'll do anything...." He shuddered against her, he was crying. She brought her lips to his ear. "Make me climax jack" 

Jack moved them to the shore on the opposite side where he could touch the bottom, barely. He put Sam facing him and her back to the ground. "Lean back and reach up" as always she followed his orders wrapping her legs around his hips feeling his readiness made her ache. She moved herself up and down with with erection trapped between them. 

He shuddered and moaned leaning forward and sucking a nipple into his mouth. She arched her body and he licked down her front until he reached her sex. Then he inhaled deeply and sunk. 

HIs hands cupped her butt holding her to his face as his tongue worked her clit. Even underwater he could hear her screams. Suddenly she bucked hard and the water got significantly warmer around his face. He didn't want to but he had to surface. They were both gasping for air, her hands slipped unable to hold on as her body trembled with aftershocks.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

He gently laid her on shore and kissed her senseless. She waited til he broke for air then she rolled them and shimmied herself down his body. She licked at his erection causing him to almost buck her off. She laid most of her weight in his hips then locked eyes with him a second before taking him as far in her mouth as she could. His hands clawed the ground knowing she didn't like to be held in place. "Jesus Sam!" She chuckled to herself making him scream at the vibration. She deep throated him again and applied more suction as she withdrew. All jack could do was moan and hold onto the earth for dear life. "Sam stop...Sam I'm gonna.. " she only intensified her efforts. On the next withdraw he shot down her throat arching almost to a sitting position. He collapsed back and she pushed off into the water. He watched her casually stroke around finally laying on her back with her face to the sun.

It took a minute to regain control of his body then he slowly made his way to her. He wrapped his arms around her letting her head rest on his shoulder and float effortlessly. He sighed against her head. "I'm so sorry love....I don't know what to do to fix this.. please tell me what to do " 

Sam's eyes opened " fix what?" Jack sighed again "Sam I've hurt you so bad so many times lately, tell me what to do...."

Now Sam sighed and turned in his arms "grief changes you, you have no idea how until it hits." She looked in his eyes "you become ugly, that's not you jack, I know that. You don't have to fix anything just....let me in."


End file.
